Schindler Miconic 10
Miconic 10 is the name of the elevator dispatching system product line of Schindler. It was first introduced in 1996, and the first product of its kind invented by Schindler elevator (the second product was Schindler ID, the third PORT Technology. Overview Schindler Miconic 10 uses a revolutionary traffic management system that brings people to their destinations faster than any other elevator control. By grouping people traveling to the same floor, Miconic 10 reduces the number of intermediate stops and thereby improves the elevator system efficiency. The control instantly allocates a car. The new control system increases the capacity of elevator groups by up to 50% and significantly reduces overall travel time. Usage Instead of "calling a car by pushbutton", the destination floor is put in on a decimal keypad. Passenger will just have to key in their destination floor and the display will quickly shows you which car he/she will board to get to his/her registered floor destination. Once the passenger on board the car, the door will close automatically, but delayed when another hall call is registered to accomodate more passenger to board the car. There are two floor destination displays installed on both side of the inner door frames which lists all of the registered car call destination. Once the car reached at the registered floor, the number on the display will flash, and disappear when the car stops and the doors are open. Inside the car there are only door open and close buttons, an alarm button, intercom and additional informative warning lamps like overload and emergency operation warning lamps. Benefits *Advance knowledge of every passenger’s destination before they even reach the elevator. *Reduced passenger journey times. *Elimination of crowding during heavy traffic. *Assurance of a dedicated service for people with special needs. *Greater design flexibility for building core configuration. Notable installations Australia *175 Pitt Street (Hooker House), Adelaide *MetCentre, SydneyModernized from 1980s EPL KONE elevators. Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *AIA Tower (1999) *Three Pacific Place *Langham Place Office Tower (2004) *Buildings in Taikoo Place: **Lincoln House (1998) **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *The Landmark - Edinburgh House (2006) *Cyberport Indonesia *Pondok Indah Office Tower 1, Jakarta (1996) *Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (1995) *Menara BCA, Jakarta (2007) *Bakrie Tower, Jakarta (2009) *APL Tower, Jakarta (2009) *AXA Tower, Jakarta (2012) *88@Kota Kasablanka, Jakarta (2012) *Menara Karya, Jakarta (2006) *WTC 2, Jakarta *The Energy, Jakarta (2008) *The East Tower, Jakarta *The City Tower, Jakarta (2008) Israel *Crowne Plaza City Center, Tel Aviv *Eliyahu Building, Tel Aviv *Assuta Hospital, Tel Aviv *Ichilov Hospital/Sourasky Medical Center, Tel Aviv *Rogovin Tidhar Tower, Ramat Gan United States *JW Marriott Hotel, Washington D.C.Modernized from Schindler Haughton elevators. *Marriott Marquis Times Square Hotel, NY (2005)Modernized from Westinghouse elevators. *Beverly Center, CA *Marriott Hotel, New Orleans, LA *Milford Plaza Hotel, NY *Bank of America, Ft Lauderdale, FL *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Honolulu, Hawaii *Reunion Tower, Dallas, TX *Westin Galleria Hotel, Houston, TX *Westin Oaks Hotel, Houston, TX *American Center, Southfield, MI Thailand *TheOffices at CentralWorld, Bangkok *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (tower elevators) *Cyber World Tower, Bangkok Other countries *The Park Tower Knightsbridge (Sheraton Park Tower Hotel), London, United Kingdom *Prime Tower, Zurich, Switzerland (2011) *Bassler Messeturm, Basel, Switzerland (2003) *KölnTriangle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Metro Tower I, Toronto, Canada Video Notes See also *Schindler PORT *Schindler ID External link *Schindler Miconic 10 brochure Category:Security Category:Elevator Destination Dispatch